Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission provided with a case member, a gear module, and a fork module.
Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 4437447B recites a transmission including: a transmission case; an input shaft, an output shaft, and a countershaft supported by the transmission case; first to sixth-speed gear trains for transmitting drive power from the input shaft to the output shaft via the countershaft; a plurality of synchromesh mechanisms for switching from the first to the sixth-speed gear trains; a plurality of shift forks that respectively engage with sleeves of the plurality of synchromesh mechanisms; fork rods support each of the plurality of shift forks; and a cover for closing an opening formed in the transmission case.
With this transmission, the first to sixth-speed gear trains, and the input shaft, the output shaft, and the countershaft on which the synchromesh mechanisms have been arranged are pre-assembled in the transmission case, and the shift forks and the fork rods are pre-assembled in the cover. As such, the shift forks can be matched and engaged with the sleeves of the synchromesh mechanisms by simply attaching the cover to the transmission case to close the opening. As a result, the ease of assembly of the transmission is improved.